Double Trouble
by luvtheunderdogs
Summary: The Jenner boys Parker and Ryder are going to find love can be very surprising. This story will have a before and after with some new characters.
1. Chapter 1

We have been friends for years since the moment he pulled my braid in the backyard of my house. After a couple of mean kicks in the shin, Ryder and I made our peace and spent many of our days fishing in the pond, tossing the football around, and endless hours of playing videogames. Back then, I had no clue that I was any different than the guys, Ryder and his older brother Parker, but after a summer away being a camp counselor at the age seventeen not only had my breasts grew enormously large but so had my way of thinking. I was a young woman who had other interests; boys and not just playing football.

During camp, Mariah, another camp counselor had educated me about EVERYTHING and according to her, I was doing "everything" about wrong. From my bare face to my cutoff jeans and t-shirts, it became her life mission to educate me. To my surprise, I didn't actually mind the makeover. My wardrobe now included flowing shirts with a ruffled skirt cinched at the waist and an array of shoes from soft ballet slippers to heels. With my toffee color hair and natural sun highlights, she taught me to use the natural wave to my best advantage. The length of my hair was now to the middle of my back the soft waves curling along the sides. I had whitened my teeth and had my eyebrows waxed. Let's just say Cinderella had come full circle. I couldn't wait to show the new me at school. It seemed like a lifetime since I had been back home.

Sitting on the plane, mentally, I started planning my entrance, marine green ruffled skirt, gypsy,soft flowing blouse, dainty gold earrings with bracelets, and sandals, and a dab of light green shadow to accentuate the green of my eyes. Not that I'm starving for attention, but it would be nice to surprise everyone. What would Ryder and Parker think? I couldn't wait to see them again. We hadn't really kept in touch but I sure missed them.

If the reaction of my parents after picking me up at the airport was any indication, tomorrow was going to be a blast I cannot wait. New look and senior year what else could be any better!

….…

Ryder was bored and it was only the first day of school. For Ryder who was dyslexic school was like getting acupuncture, hell on wheels. Along with being dyslexic, he was sort of ADHD without being annoying. Most of the time, he dealt with it by taking bathroom breaks so he could walk around and relax. It just came with the territory. So, what was he doing know before school started? Enjoying a game of hacky sack with the guys talking about the typical summer conquests, of course. Just as he was in the middle of a hot conversation about a girl Parker and him had met at the beach a pair of tanned legs sidetracked him completely. His eyes followed the attractive blonde with the Hayden Pattinere type body tan and ummm he lost his speech. What the? Who was that?

His friends started to snicker but lucky for him, he was able to gain composure that is until that same fantastic pair of legs turned to him and smiled a sunrise smile.

"Hello, Ryder. Nice to see you", said the voice.

The voice sounded familiar as Ryder struggled to figure it out.

"Oh, my God Ryder its Alexis", holy shit", said Ryder's brother Parker in disbelief.

This statement only made her smile even more.

"Alexis?"

"Yes, Ryder, I take it that I look different to you and so do you. What are you about six feet now?"

Her smile continued to dazzle. For the life of him, he felt sort of pissed like a big brother. So, he grabbed her arm and pushed her to the side hallway.

"What gives?" Her green eyes looked at his with alarm.

"What are you wearing?" That skirt is way too short and shit, girl you need to cover up those girls." (The two newly acquired girls that he couldn't stop staring at). He reached for his jacket to cover her up.

She looked annoyed. "Listen, personally, I think I look very nice. Ryder, I'm not a little girl anymore and I take it that you need to adjust to that. That's okay. I'm a good girl and guys know that."

Her eyes lit up as she gave him an Alexis size bear hug. But, it was different as the smell of flowery perfume hit his nostrils and her soft hair touched his face. Her beaming smile reappeared as she caressed his cheek.

"Let's catch up later, I promise. Can't be late on the first day of school. And, Ryder, make sure you aren't roaming the halls again. Senior year, don't want to mess that up."

Ryder could only stop and stare at the vision who was Alexis running down the hall. He scratched his forehead, shaking his head in sheer disbelief.

.

Parker entered his Spanish class without a minute to spare. He dove into a seat when the bell rang loudly. He heard the click of heels and the annoying sound of chalk.

"Senora Carlita" was written in great big letters. The teacher from what he could see of the back view was very skinny and had on a long red skirt. She turned to the front and a shocked gasp was emitted from the heart of every senior boy. "Hola", my name is Senora Carlita. Her arms gripped the green attendance book in her tan hands. "Welcome to Spanish I".

Senora Carlita was about twenty-two or twenty-three years old Parked guessed, probably right out of college. Her dark eyebrows were arched like an angel that showcased long dark lashes and coal like eyes. Probably, Portuguese, Parker thought, with her long dark hair sun kissed skin, and naturally tinted red lips.

Like any new teacher, Senora Carlita was jumping out of her skin with enthusiasm on getting her first job. He listened to her story about traveling to Spain, graduating college, and moving to Lima, Ohio. She went over the classroom rules. But, did he hear one word of it, absolutely not! His heart was beating like crazy as he imagined Senora Carlita just talking to him, muttering words of love in Spanish, as he ran to her and…

"Parker Jenner", she repeated. "Is there a Parker Jenner?"

Dude, she's calling your name for attendance. He felt the back of his collar get hot as he raised his hand in answer. "Here", he said.

I'm definitely joining Spanish Club was his last thought of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ryder was having a hard time concentrating and it was pissing him off. He didn't like seeing Alexis all dolled up and was clenching his fist daily not to punch any of his friends as they commented on her change. Alexis was always one of the guys and that's how he liked it. She was a good girl, classy, and worthy of respect. Luckily, there wasn't too much time to see her as she was involved in just about everything Glee Club, volleyball, student council, you name it. There was three specific times he hated; before school, lunch, and after school because those were the times he saw those firm muscled legs and every jock with a you know what drooling. It was a plus that she was hanging around Tina, another senior who did not take any disrespect from anybody.

He was strolling the halls again just to get a break from class. It helped him concentrate to get a quick drink. The sounds of basketballs hitting the gym floor made him glance inside the girl's side of the gym. He could only sigh as he spotted Alexis in her little red gym shorts and tank. Her hair sported a big poof on the top of her head that the girls were wearing. She casually pushed back her red headband in place as she went in for a shot, the look of concentration evident on her face. Alexis was competitive, fought him enough in sports.

As she threw the shot, another girl tried to block her but failed and ended up colliding onto Alexis knocking her down on the floor. With a heavy groan and painful gasp, she pulled herself up, wincing, and painfully limped back by the bleachers. Ryder spun his head around the door and whistled to get her attention. It was obvious with her red face and pained expression, that Alexis was not feeling good. But, she made good effort and limped towards him.

"And what are you doing out of class", she warned him, her eyes in big saucers.

"Sure, give me a lecture, while you are in pain. Show me where it hurts".

Alexis sat down on the cold marble floor in the hallway. Ryder could see the sweat beading on her upper lip as she pointed to her left calf.

"Being on football and basketball, I deal with injuries like this all the time".

His warm hands touched her left calf, kneading it tenderly. Her big eyes searched onto his face questioning what he was doing. But, he continued to massage it gently in small circles. Gently he pushed her knee toward her chest and back. It was almost mesmerizing, touching her tanned skin, and being in close proximity of her beautiful face. He pushed the thought aside as he bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

"Whoa, what are you doing Ryder?"

"Taking you to the nurse. We don't want you straining your injury further".

She sort of felt embarrassed to be so high up in his arms but it was comforting. Nevertheless, Alexis was avoiding eye contact as the feel of his hard muscles against her back was unnerving. Ryder was so damn tall and obviously worked out big time. He lifted her like a sack of potatoes. What made the situation less embarrassing was the hallway was empty because it was still class time.

When they got to the office, Ryder set her down softly on a plastic chair in the office. He took a minute to explain to the nurse. On his way out, he cupped her chin in his hands and gave her a good luck smile. She almost wanted to pinch his dimples but instead gave him another lecture and pushed him to get to class. In return, Ryder flashed his annoyed look, his swinging hair exiting with him.

"What a nice young man", the nurse remarked, obviously enamored of a high school student being respectful.

I couldn't help but smile despite the pain.

Senorita Carlita was going through the numbers, uno,dos, tres, cuatro and damn, if Parker couldn't stop imagining her in his arms. He was mentally trying to calculate the difference in their ages. Parker was nineteen due to being in young fives as a kid and starting one year later. There was one year age difference between Ryder and him. Guessing by how young she looked, he figured that she had probably dual enrolled in high school. Probably, only three and a half years between them.

He raised his hand, smiling at her.

"Si?"

"¿Cuántos años tiene usted?

She beamed excited that someone knew the how old are you question in Spanish. "Veinteidos".

"How old is that?" A bright red haired kid in the back with spectacles asked.

"I gave you the word now it's your job to find the answer", she said her white teeth flashing in a big grin.

The students groaned in reply as Parker pondered the question. He was fascinated for sure and when Parker set his mind on something it was hard to disband. He was looking forward to Spanish Club after school. Something to spark his interest even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Whoever lived in Alexis' house before did not have daughters, must not as they built a tree house right next to the deck outside her room. The guy in me would have locks outside the windows if I had daughters. Just like when they were kids Ryder was climbing those steps to the tree house exactly six and one jump from the tree branch to her patio. It was pitch dark around ten p.m. And Ryder knew that her parents would be fast asleep. When they were kids, they would go for a stroll to the pond, maybe, digging for frogs, or on a ghost hunt. Heck, he just wanted to make sure that she was feeling alright.

He did his typical knock, three slow ones and three fast knocks. Her bed groaned in reply as she got up and creaked softly across the floorboards. Alexis opened the door in a soft pink robe and her hair wrapped in a bun.

Her smile brightened as she called his name. She placed a finger on her lips and beckoned for him to follow. Eagerly, he grabbed her hand.

"How's the leg?"

"Better, just a strain. Your massage helped with that, thank you".

"Good."

"So, what's up Ryder? Are you doing your homework?"

"Yes, Mother", he said grabbing Alexis pinning her to the bed. Ryder was known for his Chinese torture. He pinned both of her arms over her head and started to tickle her senseless.

"Shh, oh, my gosh, Ryder, they are going to wake up, stop it", she said gasping for breath.

Ryder looked down at her and gasped. Her robe had untied showing the satin top hiked inches above her belly button. He could see her tanned stomach and the edges of lace atop her, stop. His dark brown eyes peered into hers. Gently, he placed his fingers on her soft skin as he pulled her top in place and gently tied the robe together. He turned around and laid next to her his hands propped against the pillow and sighed.

They did not have much to say after that but just like when they were kids Ryder fell asleep. Alexis could not stop staring at him, his long legs hanging over the bed, the soft whispers of eyelashes curling into the pillow, his hard muscled chest, and stray-away hair. As he slept, she brushed away his hair from out of his face and laid on her side so that she could snuggle up to him. It was hard to believe that this was the same kid that she slept with so many times. Never had she been so physically aware of his maleness, the long lean muscles in his arms and cushiony soft lips that she just wanted to kiss. That thought entered and shocked her into the core. When had her feelings for him started to change? Was it just normal teenage hormones?

After a night of restless sleep, Alexis woke Ryder up. He looked at the clock, glanced at her one more time, and gave her a little peck on her forehead. With a professional edge, he slipped out into the dark sky just on the twinge of being morning.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Parker was having fun at the fiesta after school. His long legs encased in black skinny jeans, Converse sneakers, and a blue and plaid shirt rolled up at the sides. His dark black hair, like his mom's, was wavy and his poignant blue eyes were brightly interested in the vision before him. He sat back, munching on some tortilla chips, eyeing up the prize, Senora Carlita. It was especially fun, watching her walk around to the students, enthusiastically teaching them the words for every food item brought to the fiesta. He was going to be the last to leave if he could get away with it.

Parker took his time wrapping up the food and washing the tables. When he noticed the last student besides him was out the door, he walked up to Senora Carlita.

"I love this dip", he said pointing to a tray. Enthusiastically, his reached for an olive and dipped it in the cheese dip. He began to choke the olive dodged in his throat.

Quickly, Senorita Carlita reached behind grabbing the front of his chest. Her hands pressed onto his chest in expert motions and he abruptly spit it out.

Parker grabbed her quickly, his eyes watering, and gave her a hug.

"Wow, thanks!"

Her dark brown eyes checked over him in concern. "Are you alright, Parker?"

His hands touched her shoulders as he moved in closer. "Thanks to you, I am." His blue eyes gazed into her brown eyes and smoldered.

"Listen, Parker, I must say something. As a new teacher, I need to be careful. People say things and I take my job very seriously. If they find me in what looks like a compromising situation, I can lose my job. I'm a very moral person. Comprende?"

Parker understood but what she didn't know was that when he wanted something he could wait a long time. He was patient. So, he picked up the trays and helped her to his car. His arms around him when he was chocking only confirmed what he knew that the attraction for her was very real.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It was a dark night, cool, and mysterious. At least, it felt that way to Alexis. Due to the lack of fun things to do in Lima, Ohio, bomb fires were the thing and with it being the end of October it was cool enough to warrant a fire. The fire was blazing and the wood piled high and Alexis, Tina, and Brittani were sitting on the grass Indian style talking away. Sometimes Brittani could be out there, but she was a total blast to hang out with. All three girls were enjoying singing "Some Nights" by Fun.

Watching the girls, made Alexis feel sort of homesick because she knew next year at this time they would all be in their separate places. Not that she wasn't ready, she just wanted to savor every minute before she left for college and everything was changed. With a turn of the head, she saw Parker and Ryder with their friends deep in animated conversation. What would life be like without her two best friends? There wasn't a childhood memory those two weren't in. It would be hard but that's just what growing up is Alexis reminded herself. Tis Life.

Brittani started to laugh and pointed at Ryder. "Oh, there goes Renee after Ryder again".

"Who doesn't she go after? She's a walking hormone", said Alexis making a face.

Tina smiled. "Don't you ever wonder what he would be like? I've often wondered. He has a serious bod."

"Seriously, come on guys, you're like talking about Ryder. "Our Ryder", she said giving them a disgusted look.

Brittani laughed and gave her a push. "You might not admit it, but I'm sure you thought about tapping that."

Alexis looked over to Ryder and as much as she hated to admit it he was easily the best looking guy around.

Tina pointed out matter-of-factly,"Alexis hasn't been tapped at all, remember?"

Brittani smiled and said, "It's not a big deal to be a virgin. But, I tell you what, I'd rather have one of these guys you have known all your life be your first time than some college stud at a fraternity party. But, that's my opinion."

Alexis just shrugged and changed the subject. The conversation was like a big itch and she definitely didn't want to scratch it. What annoyed her even more were Ryder and Renee walking by her seconds later and having to hear that fake annoying laugh that Renee has.

"Uh, hello, Alexis. How's the Kool-Aid? (She laughed annoyingly again).

"Alexis doesn't drink", interrupted Ryder.

Alexis was seriously annoyed and wondering why Ryder was speaking for her. So she stood up grabbed the beer out of Renee's hand and downed it flat.

"Hmm, Ryder what did you say?" asked Alexis. She turned to Renee. "Hey, Renee do you have any more of those?"

"Sure thing."

Alexis turned to Ryder and mouthed the words jerk and gave him a dirty look while she followed Renee to the cooler. She had to laugh because he looked shocked and sort of livid. So, what? She was tired of being seen as the girl next door.

After having about three beers, Alexis felt a little like she was on a boat in the ocean during a severe storm so she decided to go bother Parker who was sitting alone by the pond.

"What's up Parker boy?"

Parker looked up in surprise obviously aware of the state Alexis was in and roared in laughter.

"Nothing much, just thinking", he said.

"That's all you Jenner boys do is think, especially you, all introspective and such."

Alexis knelt down, sat next to him, and lay her head on his shoulder. She tapped his shoulder and whispered. "I can always tell when something is bothering you. What gives?"

"Timing…I like this person and it's just bad timing", said Parker running his hands through his hair in frustration.

She gave him a sympathetic smile and whispered, "Wait till there is a right time. Like my father says, (they both said it together), "Rome wasn't built in one day."

He sighed again. "Patience is not my favorite thing but I guess you are right. What's wrong with Ryder? he asked pointing to a sullen looking Ryder by the campfire. He looks like he could strangle either one of us."

She laughed hysterically. "He's playing papa bear again. This big brother routine is getting dull. Anyway, it's not like I can't handle it. You know me", said Alexis jabbing him in the side.

Parker joined her in laughter. "Yes, a whole lot of trouble."

He laughed even more as he watched her sway back to her friends by the campfire. Looking at Ryder all pissed off, he didn't have as much faith in Alexis that she was going to be able to handle Ryder's wrath. At least, it kept his mind slightly off Senorita Carlita.

About an hour later, Alexis was having fun. The girls were having a conversation with some guys from a neighboring school. Her cheeks were hurting from laughing so much, that and Brittani talking about the end of the world, some asteroid and shit. She was having so much fun that she could almost forget about the angry looking party pooper a few feet away who kept frowning in her direction. Alexis wasn't about to let him ruin her parade. Hell, no!

The evening roared on and Alexis had two more beers. The guys, Tina, and Brittani were singing obnoxiously by the fire. It was great, even though her head kept spinning. One of the boys grabbed her hand and started spinning her around like a dance. The sudden movement caused her to fall to the ground. She couldn't stop laughing that is until Ryder's angry face appeared over hers with his hand stretched out for her to grab. Although she was mad and her face red in embarrassment, she didn't want to cause a scene. She let him pull her up and more importantly, she didn't get flustered when he yanked her hand in the opposite direction. The guys they were talking to seemed real sad to see her go and Ryder promised them that he would be borrowing her only for a few minutes.

Ryder yanked her hand towards the back of the barn away from the eyes around the campfire.

His brown eyes stared into hers. "What are you crazy Alexis? You know that it's not safe for a girl to get intoxicated at a party around guys."

"It's okay for Renee, but not me, right?"

Ryder brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You are different than Renee, Alexis. I don't want you to get hurt. Guys can take advantage."

Alexis looked down to the ground. "Well, just maybe, I want someone to take advantage, Ryder." Her eyes scanned his defiantly.

He put both of his hands on her shoulders, bent down, and pressed his face right next to hers. "What has gotten into you tonight Alexis? Renee is the type of girl who ends up in the backseat of a car, while you on the other hand, should have flowers, candles, a picket white fence. You get the picture."

With both of her hands, she put her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "I'm sure you have firsthand experience with Renee in that backseat right?"

"Well, personally, Ryder, I am tired of people telling me what I should or should not be doing. I'm eighteen and for your information (she walked closer to him) I want you to be my first."

Ryder's eyes opened wide and his mouth closed tightly. Alexis raised her hand up and brushed his curls. "See, I only have one first time, and I'd rather it be someone that I've known all my life than some college dude at a fraternity party." She continued on repeating verbatim what Brittani had said to her around the campfire.

Ryder was speechless and shocked by the look on his face and it was almost pissing her off because she was feeling rejected with all the silence. The expression on his face clearly looked like the idea of being with her was very unappealing. "Well, she thought to herself, two could play at that game."

"Well, if you won't, I'm sure somebody will." She turned around to start walking away from him when Ryder grabbed her arms, turned her, and pressed her back to the barn wall. His dark eyes were furious as he moved closer to her.

"You will do no such thing, Alexis."

She was being childish and she knew it. "Yes, I can and I will."

"You are being unreasonable, Ryder." Her hands pulled his face closer to hers, she had to stand on her tiptoes, but oh, well. She caught his eyes looking down at her lips so she decided to give him a better picture. Gently, she stood higher on her feet, and pressed her lips on his, never letting their eye contact fade.

She sighed breaking the gentle kiss. "Can't you just pretend for one minute it's not me, the girl you've known all your life?"

He pulled her closely to his chest. Alexis could feel the muscles straining in his arms and chest. Alexis could see something in his dark eyes that she had never seen before. Was it interest? He placed his lips back on hers and it was suddenly like combustion. It was like fireworks, the way she felt, coming apart in all directions. Their lips opened and Ryder kissed her thoroughly.

Suddenly, Ryder pulled her away from him, sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, a habit that he had all of his life. He scooped her up her butt over his shoulder and muttered to her that he was taking her home. She beat her hands on his back the whole way to his car. A few people stared but anybody who knew Ryder and Alexis knew that that some arguing was common between them.

He set her down and opened the backside passenger door. "Get in Alexis".

She was furious but he still continued to point so she got in. Plus, the world was starting to spin and she didn't feel so good. Ryder made sure her seat belt was buckled and even placed his jacket over her body. Instantly, she fell asleep.

Ryder was shocked. He had kissed Alexis, his next door neighbor, his very best friend and it was something that he had never experienced. Never had any kiss, been that delicious, and made his head literally spin. He was disgusted with himself at the very same time. He had been like those guys he warned her about.

When he got to her house, he knew that the best thing would be for him to be very straight forward. Alexis' parents respected him for his honesty. He rang the doorbell and talked to her parents about her having a few beers and that he didn't feel comfortable her being at the party in that state. They thanked him and seemed to appreciate his thoughtfulness. As he backed out of the driveway, he couldn't help but chuckle at seeing her parent's struggle to walk her into the house. She was going to be in trouble tomorrow. But at the same time, he had an inkling that so was he for many reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Note: The songs I am referencing are Cups by Anna Kendrick and Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke)_

Chapter 15:

Parker couldn't help but smile as Alexis passed Ryder and him and sarcastically emphasized, "Hello, Parker", without acknowledging his brother. Ever since that night Alexis got slammered and consequently grounded, they haven't spoken a word. It wasn't the longest stretch on record but was getting there with two months and counting. Alexis made sure to smile her killer smile while saying it, her blonde streaked hair swinging in a high ponytail side to side, a pink mini and a floral blouse. Ryder's face turned the color of a beet but he managed to flash his own killer smile, dimples and all. Those two could be so childish at times, but so entertaining.

The odd thing was ever since that discussion with Alexis at the bonfire he felt more relieved. She was right, the timing for him and any relationship with the "one" was impossible at the point. So, why not enjoy the fantasy of it? Every day, he practically ran to Spanish class and on those after school Spanish Club meetings and at night, he would dream of her. Lucky for him, she had no clue what he was thinking when she was teaching class. It definitely wasn't Spanish.

Today was going to be a blast as the seniors had their Senior Idol show. It was basically karaoke, but many of the seniors outshined in their routines. All money went to fund school projects and the winner would be crowned with a cash prize and free pizza. The free pizza alone would have made Parker do it. Hell, he was partial to a good pizza along with Senorita Carlita. She would be there of course and he wanted to make sure that he was sitting close by. Didn't I tell you a guy could dream?

_ Senorita Carlita was enjoying the senior show. It was great to get a break from class and see the students on a different level. Many of the students were so creative and fun to watch! She was really enjoying her first year of teaching even though it was a struggle to get some of the students to take her seriously as a teacher. Of course, it was her young age but she was handling it. She had known at a very young age what she wanted to do so she started dual enrolling her junior year and had graduated at 22, got a job, and here she was.

The next act was the popular Jenner boys, Parker and Ryder. She couldn't help but smile as their confidence zoomed on stage. There was Ryder with his California type surfer looks, dishwasher blonde hair, and pretty boy athletic looks. Parker almost reminded her of the Peter Parker in Spiderman played by Andrew Garfield. He had the dark hair with the exception of those gorgeous blue eyes, absolutely breathtaking and he was watching her, probably had a crush on her. If she was in high school right now, she would have been all over that. But, she knew her place, especially with all that bad stuff in the news about teachers now. She was a professional but hey, it wouldn't hurt to look now would it?

Both Jenner boys had on shirts with bowtie's and form fitting black slacks. Ryder was sporting sunglasses with Parker sporting black nerdy glasses his poignant blue eyes staring back at her.

Ryder grabbed the microphone and said, "Well, before we do our number one act, we need some girls up here. Let's see….Mrs. Rummler (everyone starting laughing because she was the overweight gym teacher), Senorita Carlita, Alexis (he emphasized every sound in her name), Brittani, and Tina."

Before Senorita Carlita could think about it, Mrs. Rummler grabbed her hand and was pulling her enthusiastically across the stage. In return, it seemed like Brittani and Tina had done the same thing to Alexis who didn't look very happy about the situation. What song were they going to sing?

The music started and she immediately recognized the song. Ryder started moving across stage as he started singing the words:

"_Everybody get up_

_Everybody get up_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey"_

Before she knew it, Parker was walking towards Mrs. Rummler and her. He sang:

"_If you can't hear what I'm trying to say_

_If you can't read from the same page_

_Maybe I'm going deaf, maybe I'm going blind_

_Maybe I'm out of my mind"_

Mrs. Rummler was enjoying all the attention and was dancing silly up to Parker but she couldn't help but think he was actually singing it to her. So, she smiled and made sure to stand next to Mrs. Rummler.

Ryder on the other hand was chasing Alexis across the stage with his part:

"_Ok now he was close, tried to domesticate you_

_But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature_

_Just let me liberate you_

_(Hey, hey, hey)_

_You don't need no papers_

_(Hey, hey, hey)_

_That man is not your maker_

_And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl, _

_I know you want it_

_I know you want it_

_I know you want it_

_You're a good girl_

_Can't let it get passed me_

_You're far from plastic"_

The song was almost over and Senorita Carlita could not almost bear it. To her dismay, Parker reached around her and grabbed her hand and started dancing with her as he sang another part of the song:

"_I feel so lucky, _

_(Hey hey hey)_

_You wanna hug me_

_(Hey, hey, hey)_

_What rhymes with hug me?_

_(Hey, hey, hey)"_

She could feel his eyes on her with such intensity so it was clear she needed to diffuse the situation. So, she playacted along with him, making sure to include Mrs. Rummler as they started chasing Parker across stage. His wide dimpled smile and blue eyes flashed at her that they understood exactly what she was doing. Yet, the laughter of the audience clued her in that she had made the right decision. After the song was over, they all bowed to the sounds and whistles of the audience, that is except Alexis who seemed to sort of storm across stage.

….

Ryder followed her and grabbed her hand. Alexis turned to him and gave him a heated stare. "You are a jackass, Ryder, a big jackass".

"So, I take it you are still mad at me", he seemed somewhat bothered by the situation which surprised her. Nevertheless, she was still angry by his rejection of her.

"I know you can't stay mad at me for too long." His hand brushed her bang to the side as he flashed his sexy smile with the dimples. It wasn't going to work this time.

"Let me give you a newsflash, yes, I am going to stay mad at you for a very long time", she said loudly enough that Parker could hear as she walked on stage for her solo act.

"Wow, she is totally pissed at you Ryder. What did you do?"

"Nothing, I guess. And softly to himself he said the rest, "and I guess that's the problem".

Ryder watched Alexis walk past him but he stayed in place so he could her act. He hadn't ever seen her perform solo, only with the Glee Club members. He was curious. He was even more curious that she had some cups and was sitting on stage. She started to move the cups while singing:

"_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair _

_You're gonna miss me everywhere,oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone _

_When I'm gone _

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone _

_You're gonna miss me by my walk _

_You're gonna miss me by my talk,oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone _

_When I'm gone _

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone _

_You're gonna miss me by my walk _

_You're gonna miss me by my talk,oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

Ryder was stunned like really stunned. He hadn't known that Alexis could sing like that and well, the words were true he was going to miss her when she went off to college. It was almost February and they only had to May before Alexis left. He felt like someone had punched him in the chest. Her song just reminded him of how precious time was. His world was going to change.

So, for the rest of the show, Ryder was bummed. He wasn't surprised in the end that Alexis had won the competition. But, he was surprised as he tried to congratulate her that she refused his apology, yet again. Her stubbornness was going to mess up the time they did have left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

It was an unbelievably nice day for February and Ryder was outside messing with the eaves trough for his mother. He spotted Brittani's light blue Chevy Cruze pull into Alexis' driveway. Alexis's front door opened and her parents walked outside smiling and waving to Brittani and Tina who came out of the car. They were all dolled up and Ryder of course, did not want to look like he cared so he continued on with the job, not admitting to himself that he was looking for Alexis. It was a relief to see that she was going to the Valentine's Day dance single with her friends( Not that he cared to admit that). When she finally came out, his heart crushed inside his chest.

Alexis had her hair pulled into a side bun and was wearing a black and white dress. The dress was heart shaped around her breasts that eventually loosened after her hips. Ryder knew enough that it was a mermaid style dress and from where he was standing he could see the swell of her breasts. He resisted the urge to run over there and cover her up. Well, that job was up to her parents, he reminded himself.

He didn't have the heart to stay around and watch the picture session so he went back into the house. Parker was inside getting ready to attend the dance but Ryder wasn't going. He heard bits of his mom and Parker's conversation.

"Now, listen Parker and I mean it. You know social dances like this almost always leads to girls losing their virginity or getting pregnant. And I will…"

Parker laughed which only infuriated his mother more. "I know, Mom, you have said it only a thousand times."

This was the icing on the cake for Ryder who finally decided to go. Did he really want Alexis to make that mistake? She was practically begging him at the campfire. Would she make that same mistake? If she was, why shouldn't it be him? After all, he would make sure that it was worthy of what she deserved. The idea of some guy pawing at her was making him furious.

He walked over to Parker and said, "I changed my mind. I'm going to go the dance".

"Okay, bro, whatever. But, I'm wearing that tie."

…

Alexis was having a ball at the dance that is until Ryder and Parker showed up. Ryder of course looked gorgeous in his black shirt and slacks. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that of course. Yet, she had fun watching Parker asking Mrs. Rummler to dance. They were on the dance floor shaking it out. After dancing with Mrs. Rummler, he went over and asked Ms. Carlita who turned beet red but went out there any way. After dancing with , Parker asked her to dance. Parker always makes her laugh so she said yes.

Parker and she couldn't stop laughing at Mrs. Rummler who seemed to be having more fun than the students. When all of a sudden, Ryder appeared and asked if he could have the dance. Parker looked down at Alexis, smiled, and passed her on to Ryder. He made sure to whisper in her ear, "Be nice, Alexis".

Ryder immediately pulled Alexis close to his chest, close enough that she could feel the pounding of his heart. His right arm was draped around her back while his left hand embraced her own. He didn't look at her or talk, rather just kept her close to his chest, dancing to the music. Alexis was flustered and for once didn't have anything to say. It seemed like they were the only ones on the dance floor.

For the rest of the night, Ryder sat next to his friends but whenever a slow song came on proceeded to dance with Alexis. She wasn't sure why she didn't refuse but didn't have the heart or strength to. He was obviously trying to make up and be friends again.

Near the end of the night, Ryder came up to her and asked her to leave with him and that he had to talk to her. She said goodbye to her friends who were just as relieved as Parker that the two were talking again. Ryder grabbed her hand and walked her to the car. He opened the passenger door and held his chin up high. He said to her, "I came tonight to take you up on your offer."

She could only gasp as she knew what offer he was talking about. He shut the door, walked around to the driver's seat, turned the ignition, and pulled out of the parking lot. Her hands started to sweat and her heart pounded. He drove for a while before he turned into the same place he had refused the old abandoned red barn on 66.

Ryder turned off the engine and walked around to her door. He opened the door and helped her get out. She wouldn't look at him and he couldn't help but smile. Scaredy Cat! Maybe, he would prove her wrong after all. It would be alright; at least they would be friends again.

He led her into the abandoned barn and when she could see what Ryder had done to the barn she could only gasp. Inside the barn there were white Christmas lights, a soft comforter with rose petals, and two pillows.

"I told you that you weren't a backseat girl",

She smiled a little bit but he could tell that she was nervous.

"You know, I thought about what you said. I don't want your first time to be with some college guy. We have known each other forever and it's only natural that you experience it with your best friend."

Alexis whispered, "You aren't doing this out of pity?" She had to ask.

"No, (he pulled her closer to him), I want to."

Alexis lifted her head shyly so that their eyes made contact. He couldn't believe his luck that the unbelievably beautiful vision wanted him. She raised her hands to her bun, adjusted it, and let her curls cascade down her neck.

"You are so beautiful, Alexis." He pulled her flat against his chest, his face pressed to hers. He lowered his lips to hers and captured hers in a deep kiss, his palms pressing against her back. Her scent and taste was driving him crazy. He broke the kiss, lifted her up, and set her down on the rose petals and blankets. Her eyes were big saucers as he laid her down on the pillow. They stared at each other for an eternity, Ryder to his side his face above hers. He hesitated and waited for her to change her mind. She didn't so he lowered his lips to hers again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sometimes Alexis could be sitting in class and that moment would brush over her like a soft wind that carries a gentle breeze. She had never imagined that the moment with Ryder would be the best moment in her 18 years. It was perfect, so perfect, and so romantic that even in her dreams she couldn't have painted what had happened. Even now, Alexis could see Ryder's eyes and tender smile as he held her, touched her, and made her feel everything.

It was one of those events that almost seemed surreal like it never really happened but it did. You wouldn't know that because Ryder was acting like it never happened. He wasn't ignoring her, rather, just went back to where they were before their fight and before "IT" happened. It was a busy time for her, actually all of her friends, picking out graduation announcements, filling out financial aid, and figuring out how to fit furniture into a miniscule setting. Life was going on, but so fast that It was unsettling.

Ryder and Parker were planning their move to New York while Alexis was going to Michigan State. Along with this change, would be Ryder's parents who were moving to their retirement home in North Carolina, after the boy's graduation. So many changes! And what pained her most was the fact that Ryder and Parker might never come home to Lima again because they wouldn't have a home to come home to!

It was her last weekend before graduation and to think she was so melancholy. She was restless and bored. Most times when she felt like this, there would be trouble. The problem was not to get in trouble, rather what trouble to get into.

Looking into the mirror, Alexis could see her reflection and on the outside nothing had changed. She continued to brush the blonde streaks in her hair while her green eyes peered back at her. Three words beckoned her over and over again; seize the moment. It hit her then how to seize the moment. Her hand reached for the tube of lip-gloss and applied it expertly. A walk into the closet and she was all set, with her jeans and jean jacket, she was on her way.

It was her turn for once to sneak out through the patio, through the tree house, and down the tree steps. The sky was like midnight dotted with a dozen stars. This would be her last time sneaking out of the house of Ryder's house; it wouldn't be his house anymore. Luckily for her, Ryder's parents were in North Carolina for the weekend signing their mortgage. Alexis wouldn't have to avoid any parents. The only obstacle would be running into Parker. How could she tell Parker anything about Ryder and her if they couldn't even admit it to themselves?

Slowly and quietly, she twisted the front doorknob and not to her surprise it was unlocked. When their parents were gone, so were any obvious rules about safety. Her feet inched up the stairs quietly, no sign of Parker or Ryder. All was quiet. Past the bathroom, two doors to the left was Ryder's room. Alexis pushed it open and there was Ryder fast asleep.

She enjoyed the view. His multi-colored bangs covered one eye, with the other eye closed in perfect slumber, a lovely long lash to the view. His naked arms, bent and very muscular, those kissable lips, and the dent in his chin made her heart melt. For tonight, they would be hers for the taking. Ryder was impossible to resist.

As she tiptoed on her feet, Alexis could hear the soft creaks on the wooden floor. Her hand reached for his comforter, pulling it up so that she could slide next to him. Her cold hands from the night air touched his warm face. Immediately, he sat up his face frozen until he spotted what had awakened him. His brown eyes were in alert mode and his mouth formed a question so Alexis took her pointer finger and placed it over his lips. "Shhh", she mouthed to him.

The trouble side of her sat up over him while his head sunk back into the pillow. With one hand, Alexis took off her jean jacket and tossed it on his floor. Carefully, she crawled to the left side of the bed, got up, and peeled her jeans off. His eyes seemed to warm with every movement. He was fixated on her.

Finally, she stood up in her satin bra and panties, her long hair softly framing her face and she waited for his move. Ryder jumped out of bed in his boxer shorts and bare chest. He had the body of an athlete and it showed with the outline of the muscles in chest. He didn't wait a second as he lunged towards her, meeting her halfway.

His lips crushed hers instantly while his hands brushed through the strands of her hair. "Beautiful, so beautiful", he murmured into her ears, in between kisses, and soft touches. Alexis painstakingly took in his beauty for what would be the last time. Seconds later, Ryder eased her back into his bed, his eyes never leaving her face, as he placed his body over hers again. Alexis could feel her heart twinge and her breath gasp. She knew than it wasn't just physical, just a reaffirmation of what she had been denying. She was in love with Ryder. He was the boy of her childhood, her best friend, and now lover. Eventually, he would also be her first heartbreak as they went their separate ways.

Afterwards, Ryder wrapped her in his arms and covered the thick blanket over them. She was cocooned by his body, safe and warm, and her eyes remained open because she wanted to savor the moment. Eventually, she did doze off.

When she woke up the next morning, she was alone. She found one of his jerseys that was almost a dress thanks to his height and put it on. It was nerve racking wondering where Parker was so she stayed put on the bed. The sound of someone running up the stairs put her on edge until Ryder opened the door with a big smile on his face. He told her that he taken care of everything with her parents, he had left a note that they went out for breakfast and afterwards to the lake. More importantly, he told her with another smile, that Parker would be out for the weekend spending it with friends. His hand reached for hers leading her into the kitchen.

His expert hands whipped her up an omelet and strawberry jam and toast. Her eyes marveled at him in his red shorts and white tank. So much, that before she knew it, he grabbed the plate out of her hand and started kissing her again. From there, they took a shower together, watched television on the couch, and started all over again. It was perfect playing house, perfect until the playing had to stop. As she got ready to leave, he pulled her to his chest and kissed her deeply finally letting her go. It was literally the best weekend of her life.

The next weekend, she found herself in a pose, between Parker and Ryder in their blue graduation gowns and caps with black tassels. Her hands were clasped around both boys. The cameras snapped and everyone murmured smile. She smiled although her heart was breaking. It was a special moment but still filled with sadness because tomorrow morning she was leaving to start in the summer session. And she had to leave now due to her open house. Alexis turned to Ryder and gave him a big hug. He in return wrapped his arms around hers a big smile of joy radiating across his face. This is how she would remember Ryder, a shot full of possibilities. It would carry her through the pain. When her eyes scanned the room for Parker, he was nowhere to be seen.

Parker had passed all the formalities. He had gone through the graduation ceremony, received his diploma, and had thrown his cap into the wind and caught it. Now, he had something on his mind. He walked around the school hoping to catch a glimpse of his Spanish teacher who had helped with the ceremony. It seemed like he would never find her until he spotted her carrying some chairs into the gymnasium as it had been an outdoor ceremony.

Anna, Senorita Carlita, was in a hurry to get home because like all graduation ceremonies they tend to be very long. She was busy carrying chairs, folding them, and putting them against the gym wall. She was working so fast that she bumped into Parker Jenner.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled an apologetic smile. "Hola, ¿cómo estás, Parker Jenner".

Parker looked very handsome and serious. His blue eyes looked at her seriously. "Guess what, I am officially not a student at McKinley High School."

"Si!" She was happy for him as graduation day was an important event. She would never forget hers.

He grabbed the chairs out of her hand and carried them to the corner. When she turned to face him, his tan hands scurried her toward the back corner of the gym. Her dark coal eyes looked in confusion. Parker's hand reached around her slender neck and brought her face to his. He went for the kill, kissing her quickly and expertly, pressing his firm body into hers.

Gently, he released her. His electric blue eyes stared into hers as he brushed his cheek with his hand. He whispered into her face one simple word. "Someday".


End file.
